The Promise of Love
by fateprincess
Summary: Mikan's really getting married and not to Natsume! What! How! Why! Questions answered when you read this story... ... sorry for the late update! the story's done!
1. The First Encounter

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 "The First Encounter"**

"Natsume… we'll meet again… right?" A soft sweet voice echoed as the cold wind blew from the sea.

"I know we'll see each other again…" Natsume thought as he looked at the shore below him. He was standing on a cliff, high above the coast where he and his childhood friend first met.

"That day sure was rainy… you were crying because your mother left you…" Natsume said as if talking to his dearest and most valuable friend. But he was stupid to do a thing like this, for the friend he knew was not by his side and he was all alone on top of the cliff.

"But, I still believe that you're going to run to me and cry like you used to…" he smiled and left…

It's been 5 years since their batch graduated from Alice Academy. They lived their own separate lives. Hotaru got acquainted with a scientist and worked hand in hand with him. Ruka finally became a veterinarian and put up a house on top of the hill, resting near the shore. Natsume was apparently visiting him on that day.

"Natsume, you're still not bored looking at the horizon from that point, aren't you?" Ruka asked as his friend walked towards him.

"No, I guess not…" he replied with a smile.

"Would you like to go inside and have a drink?" Ruka asked.

"No, it's okay. I still have to catch up with the meeting. I'll just come by here the day after tomorrow." He replied.

"You're as busy as ever." Ruka said with a little giggle. "Who would have thought you will become the president of the biggest company in Japan" the blonde guy added.

"It's like a joke really. It's already 10 o'clock. I'll be leaving now. Bye…" Natsume said waving his hand while getting in his car. Ruka waved and watched as the vehicle made its way down the slopes of the hill.

"10 minutes until the conference starts, I think I can handle it." Natsume thought turning at a street. His phone rang and he immediately put it into speaker mode.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Hyuuga, I called to ask where you are now. It's almost time for the meeting. Our guest will arrive any minute now." replied the voice from the cell phone.

"Yes I know. I'll be there in about 10 minutes." And he hang up.

He turned to another street and stopped at the junction waiting for the green light to glow. He was about to take a right turn when a girl suddenly caught her attention. The girl had long brown hair and was holding an umbrella. She was staring at one of the windows of a shop selling wedding dresses. The girl looked at the floor and ran to the street where Natsume had just passed.

"No, that couldn't be her." Natsume said racing down the avenue and parked in front of a building taller than the Eiffel Tower. He entered and the guards immediately bowed and greeted him. He still had the cold blank look on his face as always. He pressed the button of the elevator, taking him to the highest floor.

"Good Morning sir." A girl greeted him as soon as the elevator doors opened. He ignored his secretary and went inside his office. He left his bag on his chair and left. He went to the room where the meeting will take place and sat on the biggest chair in front.

"Good Morning Mr. Hyuuga." The people said and I bet Natsume didn't care about the greetings. He stood up and announced the start of the meeting. The whole procedure took 2 hours until everyone bade farewell with smiles painted on their faces, But Natsume still had that cold blank look on his face and locked himself in his office. He sat on his chair and a picture of a brown-haired girl with hazel eyes greeted him as he opened the computer.

"That girl I saw earlier did seem to resemble you…" Natsume said, not taking his eyes of the monitor. "But… that couldn't have been you… could it?"

The whole day went on as usual and ended as usual. He left the building and drove all the way home. The following day was just about to become a usual one when loud knocking woke Natsume up.

"Tch! You don't have to be so loud! It's very early in the morning!" Natsume yelled as he stood up from the black couch he was sitting on. "What do you want?!" Natsume barked at the stranger as soon as he opened the door. The person was looking at the floor and her bangs were covering her face. The girl giggled a bit, looked at Natsume and said.

"You haven't changed a bit Natsume." The girl said with a sweet smile. Natsume didn't even believe that he was standing in front of that person. He thought it was still a dream and in a few moments he'll wake up to see reality.

"Natsume… Why are you spacing out? Seems like you've seen a ghost!" the girl said breaking the silence.

"Mikan… how did you know where I live?" Natsume said trying to hide his astonishment.

"I asked some people. Lucky a lot knows where the president of the biggest company in Japan lives…" she replied.

"…"

Mikan looked at the distance where the sound of the waves was heard.

"Natsume let's go to the seashore!"

"Oi… oi! Can you see I haven't changed yet? It's still so early in the morning and waking me up for such trivial matters!" Natsume said in his usual self.

"Geez Natsume…" Mikan said in a low voice.

"But I'm glad that you're finally back…" Natsume said in a whisper.

Mikan smiled and turned around.

"I'll be waiting at the gazebo, President-san…"she giggled a bit and left.

"Mikan's really back huh…" Natsume thought closing the front door and walking to his room. He took a bath and changed his clothes. Since the gazebo was only a short distance from his house, he decided to walk.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted, raising her hands in the air. Natsume noticed it and went in the gazebo. Mikan smiled at him and looked at the sea. She leaned on the railing of the gazebo and started talking.

"Natsume, do you still remember that day on this beach?" Mikan asked, not taking her eyes away from the view. Natsume walked to her side with his hands in his pockets.

"Of course…" Natsume replied and gazed at the same shore where they first met.

"That was a rainy day, wasn't it? We both ended up soaked." Mikan paused to giggle a bit and continued. "That's when we first met. We became good friends in the Academy although you were still that cold towards me. On our graduation day, before I left for France, I made a promise right? A promise to return here 3 years after graduation... I guess I broke it… sorry…"

"At least you still returned even if you exceeded two years…"

"You know Natsume, France was a beautiful country and it was fun, yet I was sad. I missed everyone… especially the boy who was always mad at me since that day on this beach… the guy who I thought would never even like a part of me… but he was still kind inside and always there for me whenever I have troubles… sound familiar?"

"tch…You're always like that, so emotional…."

There was a moment of silence between these two people until Mikan closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said in a very soft voice.

"Natsume, I'm getting married next month…"

This made Natsume look at Mikan to see if she was joking. But a serious sad feeling was painted on her face.

He didn't know what to say until the words suddenly escaped his lips.

"Congratulations…" and he turned to face the sea once more.

"eh…" Mikan looked at him with eyes full of wonder and surprise. She was sure that this wasn't supposed to be his answer but he still said it.

"Mikan, you're gonna be married, you should be happy."

Mikan was so shocked to hear his words and a tear suddenly fell from her eyes.

"Natsume…" she cried and ran away without another word.


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 2 "The Reunion"

**Chapter 2 "The Reunion"**

"Natsume…" Mikan thought as she ran away from the shore…

"_Congratulations…"_

"_Mikan, you're gonna be married, you should be happy."_

"Natsume… I don't understand… Why are you happy that I'm going to be married…?" she thought as her tears prickled down her cheeks. She ran and ran until she reached a little house with a big Sakura tree in the yard. The garden is painted with the different colors of the flowers planted in every corner. The house gave a peaceful and quiet aura that lures you inside. Mikan pushed open the gates, took out her key and opened the front door. She closed it shut and leaned on it. She clenched her fist and put her hand close to her heart.

"Did he ever forget what he said when I promised that I'll be back…? Am I the only one who's hurt here…?" She murmured to her self as she stood there, covering the door to her home.

"Mikan, are you okay…?" Asked a guy who just came out of his room. "You're crying! What happened?" he said as he approached Mikan.

"Don't worry about me, Shoichi-kun… If you'll excuse me… I'm just going to my room." She ran to her room and closed the door…

"Natsume, you must have found someone you love more than me huh…" she went to her bed and wept softly...

Meanwhile, Natsume was still in the gazebo looking at the horizon.

"She did return, but…" he clenched his fist and bumped his head on one of the pergola's posts. "She must have found someone she likes better… Come to think of it, she might not been in love with me in the first place…" he went out and walked on the shore.

"I could still remember the first time we met here and also the second time. Both of those days were rainy. You were crying and the next day we were smiling… we played in this shore right? You returned and fulfilled your promise but I guess I would never fulfill mine…" he looked up at the clouds when his cell phone rang.

"Natsume! There will be a reunion of our batch on Wednesday. Are you free? If so, just go to the place I faxed to you. Bye!" the voiced uttered before Natsume could even say hello.

"Sumire…" he said and he went home to check his organizer.

"Mikan, there's a call for you!" Shoichi called from the living room. I think it's Sumire!

"I'll answer it here in my room! Please put down the phone." Mikan said with her voice still trembling because of her weeping.

"Hello…?"

"Mikan, it's me Sumire! I'm glad you're finally back here in Japan!"

"I'm glad to be back too… How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine…and oh… I just called to say that were going to have a reunion party this Wednesday… Are you free?"

"Uhm… Wednesday… That's May 7? Uhm…sure… I think I can squeeze a bit of my time…"

"That's great! You know the park in front of the Hanabishi Company right?"

"uhm… Fuyukoi Park?"

"Yeah! That's the one. That's the location. Be there on 4:00 in the afternoon. Okay? Bye!"

"Yeah… bye…"

Mikan put down the phone and sat on her bed.

"Wednesday… I'm glad Sumire finally decided on the reunion. It's hard answering her questions everyday…" she giggled a bit and noticed that she wasn't crying anymore. She stood and walked to the door and opened it. She went to the fridge and got some cucumber and some crabs sticks. She sliced them into strips while waiting for the rice to cook.

"Mikan…"

"Oh, Shoichi-kun… What do you think of some sushi for lunch?" she said at the man who just came in the house.

"That's fine with me. It's sure to be yummy when you're the one who cooked it…"

"I know that…" Mikan giggled… "Make sure to wash first, you're dirty from doing all the garden chores…"

"Yes MADAME…" they both laughed and Shoichi went to his room to take a bath.

"Lunch is ready!" Mikan called…

"I'm coming!"

They sat down on the table and got their share of sushi.

"Mom's not here yet… I wonder what happened to her presentation…" Mikan said opening up a topic…

"Yeah… well I hope it went well…"

"She should have cooked lunch; she knows I still have work later…"

"Don't worry about it; I'll be the one to wash the dishes…"

"Thank you Shoichi-kun…"

There was silence until Mikan brought up the topic about the reunion…

"Ne, Shoichi-kun… can we move the wedding dress on Thursday? My friends and I will have a get together on Wednesday."

"Sure…"

"I have to get ready for work…"

"Okay…"

"Oh, Natsume. I thought you'll visit tomorrow?" Ruka asked Natsume as he opened his car's door and went out.

"I just wanted to ask you about something…" Natsume replied… "But let's talk there…" he added while pointing at the cliff where he stood gazing at the sea every time he visits Ruka.

"…" and Ruka followed Natsume to the precipice.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Ruka said as they reached the place Natsume pointed.

Natsume just stared at the ocean as if he didn't hear him.

"…"

After a long silence... Natsume started to talk…

"Do you know why I like this place?" Natsume said… still looking at the shore.

"…no… why…?" Ruka asked.

"You can see the whole beach from here. Do you see the gazebo and the part of the shore in front of it over there? That's where I first met someone very dear to me…"

"…"

"When I'm here I feel that that time was coming back to me… You know who that girl is right?"

"Mikan…" Ruka replied in a whisper. Natsume closed his eyes and said…

"She promised that she'll return three years after graduation…"

"You know Natsume, Sumire told me news about that special someone of yours. She said that she's back that's why there's a reunion at the Fuyukoi Park."

"I know. She called me a while ago…"

"…"

"Ruka, what will you do if you found out Hotaru is engaged…?"

Ruka looked at Natsume…

"…" Ruka looked at the view beneath him.

"I'll just let her follow what her heart says... I can't do anything of course if they love each other… time will pass and I have the chance to move on…" he continued…

"… Mikan is going to be married in a month's time…"

"What…?"

"She said it herself while we were down there…" he said pointing at the gazebo which looked like a marble sized turtle hiding in its shell.

"She must have lied, you know, just to know what your reaction is…"

"She cried too… She wouldn't cry if it was all a joke…"

"So, you believe her…"

"I wish I don't… at all…"

"Natsume…"


	3. The Arranged Marriage

Chapter 3 "The Arranged Marriage"

**Chapter 3 "The Arranged Marriage" **

Wednesday came fast. Fuyukoi Park was very beautiful and the place was indeed the ideal place for the reunion. Everyone came on time except for Mikan.

"It's already 4:30, Mikan's still not here? She should be here by now especially because Hotaru arrived from America." Sumire said as she waited impatiently.

"Yeah, the last time I've seen here was on our graduation. Everyone was so sad because she left for France, now everyone's excited to see her again but she's still not here…" Nonoko said… Everyone agreed with her but the others didn't seem to care. Of course you would know that these persons were Natsume and Hotaru. You and I who know them a bit understand that deep inside them they were worried.

A car stopped in front of the arch where the words Fuyukoi Park were engraved. Everyone looked at the entrance and stared at the two figures that came out of the car.

"Mikan…" Hotaru murmured to herself not believing that Mikan changed that much. Her hair was not in pigtails anymore and she looked much prettier than before, as pretty as the view of the Sakura petals falling and riding with the wind.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna said rushing towards her and giving her a big hug.

"Anna-chan…" Mikan said with a smile. "Everyone… It's good to see you again!" she continued her eyes overflowing with joy. Natsume didn't care about what's happening and just stayed where he was sitting. Mikan suggested a group hug before they sat down at the picnic blankets that lay on the grass.

"Mikan, who is that guy?" Nonoko said pointing at the second figure that came out of the car with Mikan but still stayed there leaning against the metal door…

"Him? Oh wait I'll introduce you…" Mikan said standing up and approaching the guy and asked him to come over the picnic mats.

"Hey everyone, this is Shoichi Nomiya… My…future…husband…" Mikan uttered the last word in a lower voice.

"Eh?!" everyone said in unison. They were all surprised at what Mikan said but Hotaru wasn't shocked at all. Even though they were far from each other, Mikan and Hotaru were still able to contact one another that's why this news didn't startle Hotaru a bit. Hotaru knew about Mikan's relationship with Shoichi Nomiya and the marriage their parents arranged. Natsume was hurt of course that why he left the scene. Mikan noticed this and decided to follow him.

"Shoichi-kun, I'm just going to spend some time alone over there…" Mikan said as an excuse and she left to where Natsume headed.

"Natsume! Wait up!" Mikan called. Natsume stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be there with your fiancé?" Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume…"

"Go there now idiot!"

"Natsume… Did you forget what you told me before I left? Did you?"

"…no…"

"Natsume… You did say that we'll be together in the end right? That whatever happens you're still going to be with me?" Mikan said her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, I did… I never forgot that…"

"Then why do you still want me to marry him?"

"Because you love him right…? You love each other… Then go follow your heart! Never mind me here…"

"Natsume…"

"Can you just leave me alone?!"

"Natsume… Don't you love me? Huh?"

"I don't…"

"If you don't then look into my eyes and say it!" Mikan said her eyes overflowing with tears. Natsume turned around and held Mikan by the shoulders.

"I don't love you! I never did!" He said in a loud tone…

"I never did…" he said softly and took his hands off Mikan…

"Natsume…" Mikan said and she ran to the small pond far away from Natsume.

"Natsume… I can't believe you… I don't want to get married to a person I don't like and I thought you'll fight for me… but…"

"_I don't love you! I never did!"_

"Were those words true? Natsume… That you never did love me?..."

"_Mikan, you're going to be married to Nomiya-san…"_

"_Married to Nomiya-san? Why? I already have someone I like!"_

"_It's already decided. You can run away from the will of your father…"_

"_But… But…"_

"_No buts! You are going to marry him young lady or no going back to Japan!"_

"_Okaasan…"_

"Why do I have to marry someone I don't like mom… It's hard… Didn't you marry dad because you love him? Why do I have to marry someone I don't love and doesn't love me back?!" She exclaimed as she fell on her knees in sorrow. Mikan and Shoichi don't have a special connection between them. They were just friends and that was it. This marriage was just the will of Mikan's father that his daughter will marry the son of his best friend. While she was in France she couldn't help but blame her father for not thinking about her own feelings. She cried almost every single day and Shoichi and her mom was aware that she didn't like the thought of the wedding but they had no choice afterall.


	4. The Last Preparations

Chapter 4 "The Last Preparations"

**Chapter 4 "The Last Preparations"**

After the reunion Mikan never went out of the house again except for some wedding issues. As much as possible she didn't want to see the shore for that only reminded her of Natsume. She cried almost all day and night in her room while thinking of her predicament.

"Natsume, don't you really care about me anymore? Fine Natsume… I have to face this on my own now huh?" Mikan said standing up.

"You don't care about me I don't care about you…You… You idiot!" she continued in a loud voice.

"Mikan, are you ready to check the finishing touches on your dress?" Shoichi called from outside.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she called back. She wore her sandals, opened the door and went out where Shoichi was waiting.

"Let's go?"

"Hai…" and they went out of the house and said goodbye to Mikan's mom who was standing on the doorway.

"Be careful you two! Be home before lunch, kay?" Yuka, Mikan's mom, said as she waved her hand and closed the door.

The wedding dress was very pretty. It was an off-shoulder gown with long sleeves. It was white with light pink laces and glitters. Mikan looked like a princess when she tried it on. As she looked at her own reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but think of Natsume, how he broke his promise and her wedding, how she was forced into it. As she stared at the image before her, she questioned herself, "Am I this person wearing this gown…? Is this the future of the little girl who met her first love on that shore? Is this really my destiny? My destiny…" A tear fell on her cheeks.

"Why am I crying? It's not like he loves me too anyway…" she thought wiping the tear that fell from her eyes.

"Well, I guess this is fine now…" she said showing the dress to Shoichi who was sitting on one of the bean bags.

"You look really pretty…"

"Thanks…" and she closed the curtains again. After that, they went to the Bakeshop to see if the cake's design was good enough. The cake looked really delicious even if it was still in drawing so they continued to the post office to send out the invites. And after everything was done, they returned home.

"Natsume, I heard from Hotaru. It was an arranged marriage and Mikan didn't want to be wed to Shoichi…" Ruka said to Natsume who stood on the cliff, staring blankly on the sea.

"An arranged marriage…?"

"That's what Hotaru said. You see Natsume, when Mikan was still in France, she and Hotaru always talked on the phone. Mikan always updated her best friend with what's happening…"

"Thanks Ruka…" and he ran down the cliff, rode his car and sped away.

"Mikan was forced into this marriage huh…" Natsume thought stopping at one of the houses across the street. Hotaru, a woman with short dark purple hair opened the front door.

"I knew you'd come when you heard from Ruka." She said as Natsume locked the car and walked towards her.

"500 yen and I'll tell you everything…" she continued.

"You're still the same." Natsume said handing out the payment. Hotaru took it from Natsume's hand and signaled him to go inside. Natsume took a seat while Hotaru went to the kitchen to fetch some tea. They talked about what Mikan said through the phone while she was in France. Natsume sat and listened carefully as Hotaru narrated.

"When she learned that it was his father's will to have her married to Shoichi, she couldn't sleep almost every night. She said that it'll be hard for her especially when she made a promise to return. The only thing she can do is not to object because if she did, she'll have no chance of ever going back to Japan. Everything was made for a reason she always said. Maybe this wedding will lead to something great… but…but… she never finished that line. I think she wanted to be with you Natsume. And of course I knew about your promise before she left. She was looking forward to that but she said that she might be the one to break it. You know Natsume… she wanted to say no to her mother and to the marriage but she wasn't sure if you still love her…well, that's about everything… I think…"

"I'm leaving… bye…"

"I'm sure she's waiting for you to defend her Natsume…" but Natsume barely heard this because he already closed the door. He went to his car and took out his cellphone. He texted Mikan to go to the shore and he drove away. He waited patiently at the beach for his princess to come.

Tralala lala lala ting… Tralala lala lala ting…

"Huh?" Mikan said looking at the flashing light in her cell phone.

"A message… from…?" She said taking the phone. "from Natsume… The sea…?" she read.

"And why does he want me to go there? Really at this hour… it's already 8:00 in the evening. Geez… And why should I go anyway? He doesn't care about me… but… it's the first time he sent a message to me. It might be something important…" she said opening the front door.

"Okaa-san… I'm going out for fresh air… I'll be back later…" she said walking away.

"What does Natsume want?" she passed by a street light and another and another until she lost count. The waves were dancing on the shore and the moon gives light on its surface gave a lonely aura that Mikan felt when she saw the figure of the guy standing by the shore.

"What's your problem that you need me to come here?" she said immediately when she stood next to him. Natsue didn't answer and instead he pulled Mikan and kissed her on the lips. Mikan was in an utter shock but she didn't pull away from his grip. She felt like she became part of a story book fantasy, at the last scene when she and her prince were about to live happily ever after. But then she remembered the marriage. The marriage she didn't want to take part in. she couldn't help but to cut the kiss and cry.

"Natsume you idiot! You knew that I will be married tomorrow, but… why? Why did you? BAKA!!" She said. She was regretting everything. She began asking herself how she was forced into the wedding. She was a baka afterall. Natsume was right since the very beginning. She was stupid. Stupid to fall in love with the guy she really likes yet live together with a man she considers a friend, and only a friend.

"That's the reason…"

"huh…?"

"I wanted to be your first kiss, not him…"

"what…" she said not believing what she heard.

"Natsume, tell me, were you lying when you said you didn't love me?" he didn't respond. He was looking at the floor and never taking his eyes off it.

"Natsume, Tell me the truth!!"

"Yes… You'realways that baka girl… so DENSE!!"

"Natsume, why didn't you tell me? I hate you Natsume! You say these things just when all the preparations were done! You stupid moron!" she said and turned about and started to run. But Natsume caught her hand.

"Those words aren't true. I've known you for so long and I could see in your eyes that you're lying. Well, In case I'm wrong, you'll be saying I do to Shoichi tomorrow." And he let her go.


	5. My wedding at last

Chapter 5 "Finally, My Wedding …sigh…"

**Chapter 5 "Finally, My Wedding …sigh…"**

I won't tell you what happened after our TRUE couple parted on the seashore. If I would, the words, cry, cry inside, alone and stare blankly would be written all over this chapter. I wouldn't want to waste my time typing and retyping them. So, let's just forward time to tomorrow which is now the present, the day of Shoichi and Mikan's wedding. Now, I'm going to place this chapter in Mikan's point of view.

Mikan's POV

"_Those words aren't true. I've known you for so long and I could see in your eyes that you're lying. Well, In case I'm wrong, you'll be saying I do to Shoichi tomorrow." _

Natsume, do you even understand what I'm feeling right now? If… you told me that the day on the beach, the day I fulfilled my promise, then we could be together…but… I can't live my life in ifs and buts… Gomene Natsume-kun…

Well, yeah. So here I am, in this little room filled with full length mirrors and a wedding dress in front of me. I find it hard to wear and I think you know the reason why. Mom opened the door and scolded me for being so slow. Okay… I gathered up some courage to wear it. I let out a deep sigh as I saw my reflection. I'm Mikan, wearing a white halter-top gown with a ribbon on my waist. Little pink beads in the form of flowers were dotted along the lower part. Yeah… this is exactly what I was supposed to be seeing… but why is my reflection a totally different person… it's like I don't know her… the mikan I knew… would never- Someone knocked on the door and asked if I was already finished changing and I said yes. Two girls went inside. One girl fixed some of the details in my dress and the other one was in charge of my make-up and my hair. After everything was done they left me alone in the room. It was about time to go to the church I thought to myself glancing at the wall clock. I went out of the room and saw mom waiting patiently and opened the door of the car for me. So… this is really the big day huh?

Red carpet… a red carpet under my feet… I was really walking towards the altar now. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Inchou, Sumire… demo… Natsume's not here… Hotaru said that he has some business to attend to. If I knew… he just doesn't want to see me… Natsume…

Everyone was smiling at me… I can't bear to smile. I just looked down and tried to keep my tears from falling. Natsume you're such an idiot… demo… Shoichi-kun's kind too… I know I'll be able to learn to love him… I tried to smile… looked up at the man standing beside me… wait…

Wait…

Wait…

I looked back at all the memories… flashing up on my mind… the day I left Natsume… He was hurt right…? When I told him I'd be married… He looked down and didn't say anything right…? Right? Mikan! How could you be so stupid! You're so dense not to realize everything! Natsume… No one can understand him better than me… yet, why did I not fight for anything? I was so weak to my father's orders… I didn't fight… didn't follow my heart… I stopped there… my tears were flooding and the people were wondering why I stopped. I just couldn't go on… I fell to my knees and stood there numb for a few seconds…

Someone approached me and said…

"Baka…" A familiar voice that makes me happy when I hear it… Natsume's voice…

Natsume? Natsume!

I looked up and saw what I was looking for… Natsume was staring at me with a smile.

What's happening? Everyone clapped their hands, some were laughing, other showed no expression, and yet others were very happy. Uhm… yeah… you really wouldn't know how much I felt so ignorant at that time… If someone took my picture, I would have probably looked like a lost child… I was so puzzled and was in a trance until someone spoke on one of the microphones… I turned to look and it was Shoichi-kun smiling at me… he happily announced…

Normal POV

"Congratulations Mikan… You already fulfilled your father's wish… Here's his last letter that we should have let you read years past, but we thought that we'd rather not because we want you to do it deep in your heart…" Shoichi said as the crowd was in a silence. Yuka walked towards Mikan and handed her the letter… After reading... Mikan cried out and hugged Natsume really tight…

"Natsume… Eventhough you're selfish, I really love you…" Mikan said to Natsume with tears in her eyes. She looked at Shoichi, who was standing behind one of the podiums looking at both of them with joy.

"Shoichi-kun… Arigatou…" Mikan said with a small smile. Ruka approached Natsume.

"Natsume, You might want to say what you want to say now…" Ruka said in a whisper to Natsume. And with a blink he went back to where he sat.

"Yeah…" He replied... Mikan looked puzzled until Natsume called her.

"Oi… Polka…"

"Eh?! Natsume you pervert…!! Were already adults and your still like that… hmff… so childish"

"Baka polka-dots girl…"

"Chauvinist brat!"

"I Love you Baka"

"Natsume…"Mikan said in a whisper, her tears overflowing from the sudden rsuh of joy. Natsume knelt down and pulled something from his pocket.

"On the day that you told me abut the marriage… the day that we met again, I was planning to give you this…" in his hand was a dazzling silver ring with a little red crystal stone on it.

"Would you accept it and be Mrs. Mikan Hyuuga?" he asked with a smile…

"Natsume no baka! Of course I would!!" and she hugged him really tight…

"oi oi! Can't you see I can't breathe here?"

"gomene Natsume-kun!" she released her arms around him and smiled…

"Read what it says in the ring…" Natsume said…

"huh?" Mikan replied taking the ring and looking at it really closely…

"Together Forever… NxM…Natsume!!" and she hugged him once more…

In the end… yeah… You guessed it… they got together and lived a happy life near the shore where they first met. They were a really weird couple, Hotaru and Ruka would say… but then again… even Hotaru and Ruka became a couple… that was a strange thing but you would most likely suspect that they would also be together… and as for the letter, Mikan's father wrote there…

My dearest Mikan,

I know that you could have seen how I loved your mother very much and how she loved me…. It maybe unrealistic for you if I just told you how much we loved each other… In the future I hope you'll be as kind and caring as her… and soon the find the one you can't live without and the one who'll love you more than anything… when that time comes never let go of that person… I already told your mom to keep an eye on you… Mikan… never let go of that feeling… never…

Love…

Otou-san….

...

….THE END….

...

A/N: sorry if this chapter was really really late… School already started and after about 3 months I was stuck doing requirements… anyways! I hoped you liked my little fic! Watch out for more! 


End file.
